Kai Anderson
Kai Elaine Avaroe ''' (born '''Taylor Elaine Anderson) is the husband of controversial youtuber James Jackson, known for his channel identity "Onision". He had been known as Lainey for many years and recently transitioned to Kai and solely male pronouns. For many months, Gregory was the only one out of the two that referred to Kai as "Kai" and he did not correct Greg. In March 2019, Kai called himself Kai for the first time. Kai has two children with Onision and has three dogs as family pets. he has a college degree in psychology and currently makes beauty and lifestyle videos, many sponsored. Kai also frequently makes videos about his children, although no personal information about the children is given. The videos on his main channel are released every two to three days. Kai came into Onision's life when he tweeted him. They finally met when Kai was 17. In November of 2011, Kai and Onision got married. Kai became pregnant in 2013 and ceased posting stomach pictures and saying anything about the child due to vitriol in relation to Onision's online reputation. Then, on January 5th, 2014 their son, Troy, was brought into the world. Even less was said about their second child Roslyn, who was born in 2016. It is also said that their second child may be named Chloey, but no source can be found to substantiate either name. The names of their children were accidentally released on video in a journal entry, but Kai (then referred to as Lainey) edited the video with YouTube editing tools and removed the names and a screenshot is not available. Kai loves to change his hair to different colors. He has dyed it on video multiple times. His current hair color is unknown due to a social media sabbatical, but it is likely still box dye and dark. When Kai first began making YouTube videos, he was not confident and Gregory appeared in his videos to help them out. Kai has since become completely confident in his videos. Viewers have commented on the change. Gregory does still appear in his videos, the amount of video appearances heavily increased as of late 2018 and 2019. Kai has recently taken up vaping, which has been met by much criticism due to still breastfeeding as well as the fact that Kai does not smoke, among other complaints. As of September 2019, it is unknown if he still vapes. Kai has mentioned many times that he has body dysphoria, which has had mixed reactions from viewers. In 2018, Kai and Greg downsized homes, due to Greg's declining views and tax debt, and moved into a smaller home in Gig Harbor, Washington. Kai has said he likes the home a lot. For a long while, Kai did live streams on YouNow. Streams have not been regular since mid-July 2018. Due to what is likely viewer reaction, comments on all of Kai's recent videos have been held for approval, but are never published. Older videos still have an open comment section. As a result, it is likely this is the reason Kai's subscriber count has been decreasing by about 50 subscribers a day, a phenomenon that was seen until YouTube removed exact subscriber counts. Around September 2019, photos of Kai showing various parts of his body to the camera were leaked. The photos were allegedly sent to the teenager in his and James' care, Sarah, who was underage at the time of receiving them. Other allegations are currently being talked about, such as grooming a teenager for sexual intercourse, indecent exposure, child abuse, lying about being transgendered and others. However, none of the allegations have been in any shape or form been proven to be unequivocally true.Category:Males